


Граф Монте-Кристо

by tomtomato



Series: Начать Заново [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomtomato/pseuds/tomtomato
Summary: После того, как Призрачные Похитители потерпели поражение в битве со Святым Граалем и исчезли в Сибуе, Хару просыпается в начале учебного года - ее первого года старшей школы. Это не идеально, но она готова сделать, что необходимо. Как только поймет, что именно это из себя представляет.
Series: Начать Заново [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014561





	Граф Монте-Кристо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Count of Monte Cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027351) by [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity). 



Хару чувствовала… легкое раздражение. 

По логике, получи она шанс исправить прошлое, то лучше всего было бы изменить момент ее первой встречи с Призрачными Похитителями; может, она даже могла бы проснуться в начале учебного года, когда Акира только прибыл в Токио и обнаружил Метареальность. Отправляться в _первый год старшей школы_ было абсолютно бессмысленно. Это было также крайне неудобно: большинство Похитителей еще не закончили среднюю школу, и она понятия не имела, кто где учился – за исключением, в случае Акиры, « _за пределами Токио_ ». Анн и Рюджи, если она помнила правильно, были одноклассниками, но это не сильно помогало ей понять, где они ими были конкретно.

Разумеется, она знала, где найти Макото – которая, как быстро выяснилось, ничего не помнила. Хару все равно начала проводить с ней больше времени. Им обеим в то время было так одиноко – не прошло и года со смерти отца ее подруги. И может, на каком-то уровне Макото все же помнила ее, так как они подружились _быстро_ , гораздо быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, даже без Похитителей и Метареальности. Не чувствовать себя изолированной было большим облегчением.

Однако, Хару не стала пытаться рассказать ей правду – Мако-чан не была склонна верить шокирующим заявлениям без веских доказательств, которые Хару не могла ей предоставить ввиду отсутствия на ее телефоне МетаНав-а.

(Кто-то при подобном дефиците подтверждения реальности воспоминаний давно бы уже подвергнул сомнению свой рассудок. У Хару на подобное не было времени.)

А без МетаНав-а, который она, судя по всему, смогла бы получить лишь по приезду Акиры, она не могла отправиться на поиски Моны-чан, что и без того было бы затруднительно. Она не знала, чем тот занимался до того, как был пойман во Дворце Камошиды.

…У нее, может, не было возможности повлиять на Камошиду, используя его Дворец, но зато она могла опустить взгляд, и самым мягким, самым деликатным и _благонравным_ голосом признаться, что рядом с Камошидой-сенсеем она чувствовала себя… _неуютно_. Нет, право, она не могла сказать ничего более… Таким образом она смогла убедить по крайней мере одну из своих одноклассниц не вступать в волейбольную команду, что было лучше, чем ничего.

Она знала, где жил Юске, но не где он учился; однако, она не была уверена, с какой стороны к нему подойти. Если она правильно понимала, достаточно долгое время он испытывал практически иррациональную преданность Мадараме. Это не исключало возможность наладить с ним контакт, хотя бы как с другом, найди она тому повод… Пожалуй, она могла бы начать посещать выставки Мадараме, и там «случайно» его встретить. Это следовало обдумать.

Изначально она была уверена, что знает, где найти и Футабу; однако, посетив Йонген-Джайю, она обнаружила лишь второсортное кафе под другим именем, и ни следа Футабы или Сакуры-сан.

…Точно. Они ведь не всегда жили там. Более того, мать Футабы, скорее всего, еще даже не умерла.

…Секунду.

…Возможно, у нее все же был шанс получить Мета-Нав скорее.

* * *

Хару было далеко до Футабы, но она умела пользоваться поисковиком. «Второй Детектив-Принц» еще не был, как бы выразился Рюджи, темой, и о «ментальных параличах» нигде не было ни слова. Чуть больше можно было найти про «психотические срывы» даже когда она отфильтровала статьи, явно использующие термин в общем смысле. Первым подходящим упоминаниям было месяцев… пять-шесть, их было немного, и никто из жертв ничем особо не выделялся. Итак, похоже, Акечи уже был активен в Метареальности, но еще не успел накопить тот солидный опыт, который он выдавал за природные способности; ее навыков _по идее_ должно было хватить, чтобы, при необходимости, справиться с ним самостоятельно.

Она нашла лишь одно упоминание Акечи по имени, и только от раннего марта. Ученик средней школы Горо Акечи помог полиции идентифицировать мелкого наркодиллера, у которого случился психотический срыв. Он не был назван ни детективом, ни даже сыщиком-любителем – просто сознательным гражданином (хах!). В статье также было сказано, что Акечи получил полную стипендию на обучение в Академии Джиккен.

Хару не могла сказать наверняка, но ей казалось, что в будущем он учился не там. Возможно, он перевелся, когда набрал популярность.

Изначально она рассчитывала следить за Акечи, пока он не отправится в Метареальность, а затем проскользнуть вслед за ним и получить Навигатор. С другой стороны, она не была уверена, что справится со слежкой лучше, чем Мако-чан (уж об _этом_ она была много наслышана), а Акечи, несомненно, являлся куда более непростой – и опасной – целью. К счастью, вскоре ей пришел в голову альтернативный (и более поэтичный) план.

Хару ушла с уроков раньше, отыскала школу Акечи (судя по унылой серой униформе, точно не та, в которой он был в будущем), и поймала его на выходе.

\- Добрый день, Акечи-кун. Можно с тобой поговорить?

Когда он повернулся, она успела заметить, как выражение апатии на его лице сменилось на что-то … смутно напоминающее его приторную улыбку шоумена. Если бы она не увидела перемену, то могла бы принять ее за настоящую.

\- Простите, мы знакомы?

\- Еще нет, - она подошла чуть ближе, чем того позволяло приличие. – Но нам надо обсудить, как я собираюсь тебя шантажировать.

Фарфоровая улыбка не дрогнула.

\- Прошу прощения? И я не уловил ваше имя.

\- Меня зовут Хару Окумура, и я сразу хотела бы тебя кое о чем предупредить. На случай, если мое здоровье или рассудок будут поставлены под вопрос, я договорилась о публикации подозрений, что ты являешься незаконным сыном Масаёши Шидо, и выполняешь для него нелегальные поручения. – _Ее_ улыбка была совершенно искренней. – Да, намеки весьма туманны, но их будет более чем достаточно, чтобы убедить Шидо, что ты представляешь для него больше проблем, а не преимущества. И это ни слова не говоря о других вещах, которые ты предпочел бы ему не сообщать.

\- Откуда ты… Чего ты _хочешь_? – фальшивая улыбка сменилась… неужели искренним страхом?

Здесь не стоило медлить: Акечи не был склонен рассуждать _трезво_ в волнении, и его безрассудство могло быстро усложнить ситуацию. – Ах, ничего особого… Тебе лишь надо отвести меня в Метареальность. Одного раза должно быть достаточно.

Он уставился на нее: «Как– Кто ты _такая_?»

Она уже назвала ему свое имя, но…

\- Можешь называть меня Нуар. Итак, Метареальность? Я уверена, у тебя есть собственные планы на день.

\- И если я откажусь, то, полагаю, ты поделишься своими _подозрениями_.

\- О, нет, - сказала она с чувством. – Учитывая темперамент Шидо, последствия, скорее всего, будут слегка _необратимы_ , так что я приберегу это на случай, если ты решишь выступить против меня. Если ты не выполнишь мою просьбу, я просто… оброню пару слов касательно твоего прошлого и общей неблагонадежности, возможно, в присутствии полиции.

Тогда как у него еще не было репутации, чтобы подавить даже самые беспочвенные слухи – его происхождение бы того не позволило.

Лицо Акечи окаменело на добрых пять секунд, прежде чем он процедил: «Ладно. Сама напросилась.» Она не успела ничего сказать в ответ, как он разблокировал свой телефон и нажал на иконку приложения.

\- Матсу Ишикава. Академия Джиккен. Лаборатория.

Мир вокруг них пошел рябью, и когда он вновь замер, они стояли снаружи огражденного забором с колючей проволокой внушительного здания с узкими окнами.

Ну что же.

 _Ну что же_ , сказала Астарта в ее разуме. Она ощущала прохладу, где маска касалась ее лица.

Замечательно. Так как ее Персона зависела от _нее_ , она подозревала, что сохранит ее, но знать наверняка было приятно.

\- Ну что, довольна? – напряженно спросил Акечи. Он был в костюме Черной Маски; однако его шлем не так сильно выступал вперед, и больше походил на обычную маску.

Хару убедилась, что МетаНав вновь был на ее телефоне.

– Да, благодарю. - Она огляделась кругом. – Какое мерзкое место. Это принадлежит учителю или ученику?

\- Директору, - ответил Акечи после небольшой паузы. – А что?

\- Ты планируешь украсть его сокровище– нет, ты собираешься что-то сделать с его Тенью. – Разумеется. - Ты собираешься пройти Дворец _самостоятельно_?

Этот Дворец был меньше тех, что она встречала; и все же, разбираться с ним в одиночку звучало крайне плохой идеей. Конечно, чтобы убить ее отца, он должен был преодолеть космическую станцию своими силами, но тогда у него за плечами было два с половиной года опыта.

\- Да, - выдавил Акечи. – Ты в Метареальности, окей? Ты получила, что хотела. Теперь держись от меня подальше. - Он развернулся.

\- Акечи-кун, - сказала Хару сладким голосом, - Если ты убьешь тень Вакабы Ишшики, я узнаю, и ты за это заплатишь.

\- Я понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь.

\- И давай обменяемся номерами!

После этого Хару взяла над ним жалость и позволила ему уйти. Для человека вроде Акечи встретиться с незнакомцем, разбрасывающимся направо и налево его глубочайшими секретами, должно было быть очень волнительно. Она не могла не признать, как _удовлетворительно_ было наблюдать за его ерзанием, но пока у нее было преимущество, слишком часто это использовать чувствовалось издевкой.

Ей очень хотелось поколотить Теней в Дворце-школе, но ответственность взяла вверх. Хару вернулась в реальный мир и отправилась домой.

Вот только каким-то образом она очутилась на пути к центральному офису Окумура Фудс. Забавно, как это произошло.

Она ввела те же ключевые слова и оказалась в вестибюле Дворца ее отца.

Он казался немного меньше, чем был – будет? – в будущем, но было сложно сказать наверняка. Рядом не было хорошего места, чтобы осмотреть всю космическую станцию. В этом был смысл, что мировоззрение ее отца было искажено уже тогда, и дальнейшее сотрудничество с Шидо лишь ухудшило ситуацию (даже не беря во внимание обесчеловечивание рабочих, он _нанял заказного убийцу_ ). Может, если–

Секунду. Акечи не узнал ее имя. Возможно ли, что ее отец еще не был вовлечен в сговор Шидо? Или это Акечи не зашел так далеко, чтобы знать всех игроков? Столько вопросов…

Но теперь у нее, по крайней мере, были Нав и Астарата. Теперь она могла начать что-то _делать_. Она могла отправиться на поиски Моны-чан.

Может, она даже могла бы рассказать все Мако-чан. Хару определенно задолжала ей _какое-то_ объяснение после того, как дала ей запечатанный конверт с инструкцией передать его Сае в случае, если Хару умерла, исчезла, сошла с ума, перенесла внезапное изменение характера, или в принципе была каким-то иным образом выведена из строя.

* * *

\- Все прошло хорошо, - она успокоила Мако-чан на следующий день. – Я бы не сказала, что риск окончательно прошел, и тебе следует сохранить письмо, но, надеюсь, его не придется использовать.

\- Во что ты _ввязалась_ , Хару? – спросила Макото.

Хару ответила без раздумий:

\- В нечто очень важное. Я могу тебе объяснить, но–

\- Рассказывай. - Ответила ей в тон Макото.

\- Первую часть… Ее легче просто показать.

После школы она отвела Макото ко входу в Дворец Камошиды. Но не далее - одежда Макото не изменилась, и не было похоже, что она услышала Анат или Джоанну; и, хотя она могла бы пробудить Персону… Хару казалось, что нарочно подвергать свою подругу опасности лишь для того, чтобы получить _помощь_ , было неправильно. Астарта была _абсолютом_ ее Персоны. Она могла справиться и сама.

Так что она рассказала Макото про Метареальность и Дворцы, про Сокровища и изменение сердец, про Теней и Астарту, и про другого, _крайне неблагонадежного_ обладателя Персоны в Токио – и не упомянула, что многие люди могли бы призвать Персону, будь у них на то шанс, или что Макото в особенности была весьма вероятным на то кандидатом, или что у нее самой теперь, скорее всего, был МетаНав.

* * *

Той же ночью ей написал Акечи.

ГА: Что такое сокровище, и что будет, если его украсть

Хару невольно приподняла бровь; она не особо ожидала, что он свяжется с ней.

ХО: Как резко, Акечи-кун! Тебе следует быть вежливей, когда просишь кого-то об услуге.  
ГА: Что ты хочешь за информацию?

Акечи наверняка знал некоторые вещи, которые ее очень интересовали – например, связался ли уже ее отец с Шидо, и чем именно Акечи занимался в этот период времени, и состояние Мементоса. Пошел бы Акечи ей навстречу был уже другой вопрос.

ХО: Мы могли бы что-нибудь устроить.  
ХО: Жди меня возле Дворца твоего директора в субботу в 15:00.

Ах, да, и прежде, чем они двинулись дальше–

ХО: Насколько хорошо защищен твой телефон? У кого-то еще есть к нему доступ?  
ГА: Он предоплаченный, так что сомневаюсь.

Хмм. Предоплаченный телефон, невыдающаяся школа – Акечи, может, и работал на Шидо, но Шидо в него еще не _вложился_.

Может, она могла бы это так и оставить.

Раздумывать, как помешать Акечи добиться комфортного существования, которое он вел в будущем, казалось слегка низко, но, в конце концов, он погиб именно в результате своей связи с Шидо. По сути, это было ему же во благо.

И в любом случае, пресловутое комфортное существование Акечи было куплено жизнями и будущим других людей. Если думать о ситуации в таком ключе, то она не испытывала ни капли сочувствия.

* * *

Хару проснулась.

\- Ты в порядке! – воскликнула Королева. Нет, Макото. Нет, _Королева_ , на ней были маска и шарф и–

\- Ее здоровье снова на половине, но не магия, - откуда-то слева раздался голос Акечи. – Нам надо отсюда убираться, и быстро.

Хару неустойчиво присела. Какого черта (в буквальном смысле) произошло? Макото пробудила свою Персону? Акечи был во Дворце Камошиды? Последним, что она помнила, было–

Хару рассудила, что у нее было достаточно времени до встречи с Акечи. Она без особого волнения отправилась во Дворец Камошиды с намерением продолжить поиски Моны-чан – все Тени, которых она здесь видела, были довольно слабыми, и ни у кого из них не было Атомных атак. Она легко прорвалась к темницам.

Но, она начинала вспоминать, их было много. И иногда им везло. И некоторые из них могли использовать Замешательство, с которым она разобралась быстро, но не _сразу же_ , и те, которые были похожи на слонов наносили большой урон, если она не могла их сразу сбить с ног Психическими атаками, ее здоровье все уменьшалось, и…

И потом появились Небесные Каратели, и начали забрасывать ее Благословлениями, одно за другим, и–

Хару взглянула на Акечи – все еще в костюме Черной Маски, но возвышался позади него не Локи, а Робин Гуд – и ее пробрал холод.

\- Ты использовал _Самарекарм_?

\- …Рекарм, и тебе _чертовски_ повезло, что я нечасто пользуюсь Робин Гудом, иначе я бы уже давно выучил что-то полезней. Себя не воскресишь.

Точно, Робин Гуд тоже был менее развит – а он выучил Самарекарм, пока притворялся членом Призрачных Похитителей.

\- …Спасибо. За оживление. Что… Как ты здесь оказался?

\- Акечи-сан отправился на поиски, когда ты пропустила вашу встречу, - ответила Макото. – И натолкнулся на меня, пока я тебя ждала. Я… рассказала ему, куда ты отправилась, и что ты опаздываешь–

\- И что твой информационный переключатель мертвеца все еще активен–

\- …И он согласился помочь мне тебя найти.

\- Меня шантажировали. _Опять_.

\- Может, тогда, «все еще шантажировали»? – спросила Хару, позволив Макото помочь ей подняться. – Информация ведь та же.

\- Если это сделал другой человек, то опять, - раздраженно фыркнул Акечи. – Затем она заставила меня взять ее с собой во Дворец – в этом чертовом городе по одному на каждую школу, что ли? – хотя я ей сразу сказал, что она будет _лишь_ _путаться под ногами_ –

\- Он так не считал, когда те Тени-наездники сбросили его заклинания, подожгли его и сбили с ног–

\- Да, через целых полчаса _после_ того, как мне пришлось прыгнуть в середину выводка людей-сов, _чего можно было бы легко избежать_ , не ломанись ты спасать _когнитивного двойника_ –

\- Может, если бы ты утрудился объяснить мне их концепцию в тот _значительный_ промежуток времени _до_ того, как я атаковала–

\- И после того, как мне пришлось пожертвовать _двумя_ моими _крайне редкими_ Нюхательными Душами, чтобы ты снова смогла двигаться, так как ты отказалась поступить разумно и отступить после пробуждения своей Персоны–

\- К слову, ты был просто _поразительно_ бесполезен в этот момент–

\- Я пытался подготовить атаку, и я бы вмешался прежде, чем тебя серьезно ранили! А присоединись я раньше, ты, может, и вовсе бы не получила свою Персону, так что я не знаю, чего ты ноешь!

\- Он назвал меня...! А ты просто _стоял и слушал_!

\- Мир полон мудаков, повзрослей уже и прими это!

\- Повзрослей?! Напомни, кто из нас пользуется _световым мечом_ –

\- _Он блять работает жеманная ты маленькая–_

Они постепенно дошли до того, что начали кричать друг другу в лицо. Хару почувствовала себя безумно старой.

\- Возможно, нам стоит покинуть дворец, пока мы не привлекли внимание еще большего числа Небесных Карателей, - предложила она.

Оба согласились с большим рвением – видимо, им тоже довелось с ними столкнуться.

Они не смогли избежать лишь одной битвы по дороге назад. Этого хватило, чтобы Хару заметила, что Макото использует простой револьвер и кастет, а Акечи – световой меч и бластер, которые смотрелись весьма странно в комбинации с его нарядом Черной Маски. (…Хотя они казались не к месту и с костюмом «хорошего парня», если так об этом подумать. …С другой стороны, она не была уверена, что вообще могло подойти к тому костюму за исключением, разве что, жезла тамбурмажора.)

К тому времени, как все трое вывалились на улицу перед Сюджином, начало темнеть. Макото ахнула и судорожно выхватила телефон.

\- О, _нет_ , сестра, она…– Она затихла при взгляде на экран. – … работает допоздна, и вернется лишь… минимум через два часа.

Хару проверила собственный телефон, без удивления обнаружив, что никто не заметил и ее отсутствия. Но не стоило рассчитывать на то, что это будет длиться вечно.

Акечи лишь взглянул на время и снова недовольно цыкнул.

\- А я пропустил комендантский час, замечательный конец сегодняшнему дню. – Пауза. – В школьном общежитии, я имею ввиду.

Так как Акечи решил окончательно проигнорировать прошедший час отбоя, Хару повела их в сторону ближайшего Биг Бенг Бургера и заплатила за всю компанию; это было наименьшим, что она могла сделать. Она даже была не против купить Акечи второй гамбургер после того, как он практически за секунду уничтожил первый.

Она была попросту легкомысленна – слишком привыкшая к тому, что Акира был ответственен за восстанавливающие предметы, и задавал темп, и следил за их здоровьем и уровнем магии; к тому, что она часть команды, если что-то шло не так. Она даже не особо искала, что можно украсть, и обнаружила лишь один сундук, который оказался закрыт. Если бы Макото не стала ее дожидаться– если бы Акечи не пошел на поиски–

Хару поклонилась им обоим: «Я глубоко извиняюсь за принесенное беспокойство. Это больше не повторится.»

Акечи ответил фальшивой улыбкой, но его взгляд был суровым.

\- Я на это надеюсь. Ты не можешь приготовиться уничтожить меня в случае своей смерти, а потом пойти убиться _абсолютно несвязанным образом_.

(Как очарование его улыбки, так и угроза в его глазах казались менее внушительными из-за следа от горчицы возле его рта. Ее оттенок походил на цвет его галстука.)

Это была справедливая жалоба.

\- Я прошу прощения и за это, Акечи-кун.

\- Может, если бы ты избавилась от своих _гарантий_ –

\- Боюсь, я тебе для этого недостаточно доверяю, Акечи-кун, - степенно произнесла Хару. К тому же, может, разрушить его в случае ее смерти было бы и _нечестно_ , но это было бы правильно. Многое в будущем стало бы гораздо лучше, потеряй Шидо своего ассасина из Метареальности. – Но я считаю, что ты более чем заплатил за объяснение Сокровищ. Человек, который создает Дворец–

\- Нет, - перебил Акечи. – Я хочу обмен информацией – ты можешь спросить меня… что бы ты ни хотела знать, я смогу это выяснить. У меня есть… источники.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не было эвфемизмом для насилия. – А взамен за этот… инцидент?

\- Поможешь мне с Дворцом в Джиккене. Некоторые места… сложно проходить самому. Враги, которые насылают недомогания. Такого рода вещи.

\- Лишь Хару, или мы обе? – спросила Макото прежде, чем Хару успела открыть рот.

\- Без разницы. Решайте сами.

Макото, прищурившись, наклонилась вперед.

\- Хоть я и _бесполезна_?

\- …У тебя нет ни капли опыта, но исцеление придется кстати – и у тебя атаки другого типа, что тоже хорошо. Так что, если ты предлагаешь, я не стану отказываться.

А Макото, как уже стало очевидно для Хару, не собиралась отступать.

– Один поход во Дворец Академии Джиккен, - сказала она. – Любые дополнительные могут быть согласованы позже.

\- Ладно, - ответил Акечи. – В ответ я готов работать над целями по вашему выбору.

\- Я об этом подумаю. А насчет информации… для начала, я хочу знать, связан ли Куниказу Окумура с твоими работодателями, и если да, то в какой мере.

\- Как Куниказу Окумура связан с людьми Шидо, - повторил Акечи. – Твой отец, да?

\- Верно. – Он действительно ничего не знал о вовлеченности ее отца, или просто притворялся? – Ты справишься?

\- Мне понадобится несколько дней, но, в целом, да. – Акечи поднялся из-за стола. – Мне пора идти.

\- «Его работодатели»? – спросила Макото, - И кто же это?

\- Очень плохие люди, Нидзима-сан, - произнес Акечи тоном, по которому было непонятно, говорит ли он в серьез, или издевается. – Я свяжусь касательно Джиккена позже.

Он сверкнул очередной наигранной улыбкой, и размашистой походкой покинул ресторан; пятно от горчицы осталось незамеченным.

Макото повернулась к Хару.

\- Хару?

\- В общем… Я знаю гораздо меньше, чем мне бы хотелось. Есть… некий сговор, группа коррумпированных людей, сформировавшаяся вокруг опреденного человека… Самое странно то, что Акечи тоже хочет уничтожить его, но он работает на него – выполняет грязную работу, по большей части – потому что… Я так и не поняла, почему именно. Мне кажется, ему просто приходят в голову плохие идеи, а потом он отказывается их бросать, насколько очевидно ужасными они бы не были.

Макото медленно кивнула.

\- Ты сказала не доверять ему, но без него у меня не было ни единого шанса зайти достаточно далеко, чтобы добраться до тебя. Ты считаешь, что посетить с ним этот… другой Дворец будет хорошей идеей?

\- Я думаю, да, - Хару закусила губу, - но, если ты переживаешь, я не стану просить тебя рисковать.

\- То, что я переживаю, лишь подтверждает необходимость моего присутствия.

Макото весьма любезно не потребовала, чтобы Хару объяснила свое молчание насчет того, что она была способна призвать собственную Персону; Хару все равно знала, что Мако-чан не пропустила это мимо внимания.

* * *

Хару наполовину ожидала, что Акечи захочет отправиться в Дворец его директора немедленно, в воскресенье, но на его конце стояла тишина, что было большим облегчением. Макото не помешало бы набраться опыта, а Хару хотела подготовиться получше.

Она не была до конца уверена, где Акира брал более экзотические медикаменты, но часть лекарств была похожа на обычный аптечный ассортимент, и Анн упоминала, что в качестве менее действенных нередко выступали просто… напитки из автоматов. Хару следовало в этом разобраться получше. И ей надо было как можно скорее вновь разбить свой огород, и попытаться воссоздать ее специальные тонизирующие овощи. Оружие и средства защиты по большей части были из магазина пневматики в Сибуе; Хару из любопытства в него заскочила – посмотреть, что она смогла бы себе позволить.

Как оказалось, позволить себе она могла гораздо меньше, чем надеялась, если хотела оставить что-то на медикаменты. Хару расставила приоритеты, и в результате остановилась на улучшенной модели пистолета для Макото. Ей не будет лишним подтянуть боевую подготовку, прежде чем она решит начать избивать Теней, А Хару могла скомпенсировать низкое качество оружия развитой Персоной (к тому же, модели для нее были еще дороже, чем для Макото). По крайней мере, Ивай-сан признал ее приемлемым клиентом: изначально появление ученицы первого года старшей школы озадачило его еще больше, чем появление ученицы третьего года.

Может, она могла бы продать часть бижутерии. И стараться выбивать больше денег из Теней. И искать трофеи.

Во второй половине дня они с Макото снова посетили дворец Камошиды в поисках стычек с Тенями и иных источников заработка. Это нельзя было сравнить с работой в команде, но вдвоем они все равно справлялись лучше. Макото даже сама выбрала себя имя Королева без каких-либо намеков. Если бы они еще нашли Мону-чан! Тогда они действительно начали бы собирать прежнюю команду Призрачных Похитителей…

Может, ей стоило начать отслеживать котов на станции Сибуя? Но ведь он мог путешествовать между Метареальностью и настоящим миром в любое время! Единственной точной комбинацией места и времени, о которой она знала, было его заточение в темнице Камошиды почти два года в будущем, и что, если бы они сделали что-то, что бы изменило это? Кража Сокровища Камошиды _определенно_ бы стала изменением – изменением абсолютно всего – но как она могла без зазрения совести позволить Дворцу стоять?

А стоит ли им вообще воровать Сокровища? Вспоминая тех Теней, что они нашли в глубине Мементоса…

Быть лидером оказалось _тяжело._

* * *

Хару приснилось, что она пила кофе с Акирой, и пыталась спросить его о лекарствах, но по какой-то причине каждая ее фраза была про копи-лувак, а он почему-то говорил о папских сутанах.

* * *

В понедельник, ровно как и во вторник, от Акечи не было ни слова. Утром среды разразился скандал по поводу ареста некого госслужащего за нарушение общественного порядка в результате внезапного объявления намерения ‘отделать’ его попутчиков в метро, сквернословия и воровства обуви с целью избиения ею пассажиров. Он был госпитализирован, но уже подал в отставку. Так что, по крайней мере, она знала, чем был занят Акечи!

Он написал ей в полдень.

ГА: Дворец в Джиккене завтра после школы?  
ГА: У меня есть для тебя информация.

* * *

Когда Хару упомянула Акечи необходимость использовать кодовые имена, он попытался назвать всех по цветам – или, что не маловероятно, по персонажам из Рейнджеров Феникса – но не стал спорить, когда она сообщила ему, что решение уже принято, и его зовут Ворон. А затем настало время разбираться с Дворцом его директора.

Как оказалось, Акечи уже пересек двор, проник в лабораторию Матсу Ишикавы через задний ход и пересек электростанцию в подвале. Но зайти дальше ему не удалось, так как нижние коридоры кишели работниками в костюмах биозащиты, которые в бою превращались в стайки насылающих Замешательство Цветов Виселицы.

\- Их довольно легко вынести огненными заклинаниями Локи, - пояснил Акечи, пока они выглядывали из-за угла, - но если они в меня попадают…

\- Сложно действовать под эффектами Замешательства, - согласилась Хару. – У меня есть от этого заклинание. И, мне кажется, существуют определенные виды брони, которые в принципе понижают шансы быть задетым, но я не уверена, как их заполучить… - Почему, _почему_ она никогда об этом _не спрашивала_?

\- Исцеления должно хватить, - ответил Акечи.

\- Если, конечно, они не поймают всех нас вместе, - заметила Макото. – Что не выходит за рамки возможного.

\- Очевидно, что я здесь еще не умирал, - ответил Акечи. – Действие заклинаний всегда проходит раньше. Мое здоровье просто становится настолько низким, что мне приходится отступать. А у тебя есть исцеление. Стоит хотя бы попробовать.

Часть Хару понимала, что следует прислушаться к Макото как к стратегу команды, но в то же время она бунтовала нутром при мысли об отступлении из-за _Цветов Виселицы_. Они даже не появлялись ни в одном из Дворцов, которые Похитители посещали после ее присоединения – она увидела их лишь когда они путешествовали по верхним уровням Мементоса, чтобы она смогла набраться немного опыта.

\- Разберемся с ними.

Это не было _легко_. Сражаться без кого-то, кто мог бы постоянно следить за количеством врагов или быстро называть их слабые и сильные стороны, было затруднительно; к счастью, Акечи помнил многих, с кем сталкивался раньше, но его знания не были безграничны. Кроме того, ни у кого не было интуитивного представления об их местонахождении, не говоря уже о позициях Теней. Устраивать засады было непросто, и уровень защиты Дворца продолжал расти даже с использованием Стелсанолов Акечи. Здоровье Хару было достаточно высоким, так что ей требовалось минимальное лечение, но ее компаньоны скоро оказались покрыты десятками лейкопластырей, чтобы сохранять магические резервы Макото. Они заглядывали в складовые помещения, чтобы крушить коробки, но не могли заранее предсказать, что именно в них хранилось. Они смогли найти два сундука, один из которых был обнаружен лишь благодаря тому, что Макото споткнулась на лестнице, а второй оказался заперт, и они получили к нему доступ с помощью отмычек Акечи. Разница в точности между гранатометом, который она использовала раньше, и этим новым-старым действовала на нервы.

Стоило им приблизиться к дверям с табличкой «ПЕРЕРАБОТКА», ведущим в следующую зону, и безопасной комнате прямо перед ними, как Цветы Виселицы вернулись в еще большем количестве, предварительно захватив с собой пару стойких против огня Безжалостных Всадников, которые по непонятной причине целились лишь в Макото. Сквозь завесу Замешательства, Хару увидела, как Акечи толкнул Макото на землю, обогнул поле битвы, и наслал на одного из Всадников, что, должно было быть, его уникальное заклинанием неистовства. Тот немедленно ликвидировал своего партнера и добрую половину Цветов, а затем умчался дальше по коридору, вопя в исступлении. К сожалению, на своем пути он сбил с ног Акечи, запустив ему в лицо один из Цветков Виселицы (какой нужен был навык для _этого_?). К счастью, в это же время закончилось действие Замешательства, и Хару смогла разобраться с остатком врагов и быстро направила всех в убежище.

\- Что это _было_? – потребовала Макото, как только закончила с лечением.

\- Ты о том, что я тебя толкнул? Мне надо было убедиться, что он не заметит тебя после попадания заклинания, - рассудительным тоном заметил Акечи.

\- Я имела ввиду _само заклинание_. Ты ввел того всадника в какую-то – берсерковскую ярость–

\- Чтобы он атаковал остальных. Я бы ни за что не зашел так далеко без этого навыка, он очень полезен.

В этом смысле все звучало вполне резонно – все равно, что использовать Замешательство или Контроль в битве – но Хару не могла забыть о том, как Акечи использовал его _на себе_ прямо перед его гибелью в машинном отделении. Она с, как ей казалось, сомнительным успехом попыталась не дать эмоциям проявиться на ее лице.

\- Я понимаю, что это заклинание может быть полезным, когда ты работаешь в одиночку, Акечи-кун, но оно рискованное, и может нарушить ход битвы. Пока мы работаем вместе, ты не был бы против консультироваться с нами, прежде чем использовать его?

\- …Ладно. – Он пробурчал что-то смутно похожее на «это реально _крутое_ заклинание». Хару позволила себе не согласиться.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит остановиться на сегодня, - она решила сменить тему. – Мы все сильно устали. – Макото кивнула.

\- Ладно, - снова сказал Акечи. – Сейчас обменяемся информацией?

Ну что ж, они уже были в убежище, и передышка перед возвращением назад не стала бы лишней.

\- Хорошо. Ты первый.

\- Вообще-то, - вмешалась Макото, - могу я перед этим задать вопрос? Хару, ты кажешься более опытной, но – как ты упоминала ранее – у тебя лишь одна Персона, в то время как у Акечи-куна их две? В чем разница? Мне следует ожидать пробуждения второй Персоны?

\- Нет, - ответила Хару. – То есть… вероятно, что со временем твоя Персона изменится. Но большинство людей, практически все люди, могут обладать лишь одной Персоной за раз.

Она взглянула на Акечи: «Ты… не знаешь, почему у тебя их две?» Ко времени ее вступления в ряды Призрачных Посетителей, все приняли за данность способность Акиры использовать несколько Персон, так что она никогда об этом не спрашивала. Может, Анн или Рюджи могли что-то знать, или Мона-чан.

– Ты их где-то… завербовал?

Акечи глубоко нахмурился.

\- Нет. У большинства людей бывает лишь одна? – А вот и та ненавистная самодовольная улыбка.

\- Но _откуда_ могла взяться вторая? – Не отставала Макото.

\- Завидуешь? – Улыбка Акечи каким-то образом стала даже еще более горделивой.

\- _Интересуюсь_.

\- Интересуйся дальше.

Макото метнула в его сторону мрачный взгляд, но потом внезапно снисходительно улыбнулась.

\- А, я понимаю. Ты мог бы сразу так и сказать – это все весьма сложно, мы не будем осуждать тебя за то, что ты не знаешь.

Акечи, судя по всему, решил притвориться, что этого разговора не произошло, и повернулся к Хару.

\- Представители Шидо еще не входили в контакт с Куниказу Окумура, - сказал Акечи, - Но они планируют привлечь больше бизнесменов в течение следующих нескольких месяцев, и он в коротком списке кандидатов. Если ничего не изменится, они отправят кого-то на переговоры, может, в июле.

Это было… Его выбрали только ради того, чтобы задействовать _больше бизнесменов_? Он _согласился_ , не имея особо личного интереса? И она даже не поняла, как далеко он зашел, не замечала _два года_ , насколько все стало плохо?

Но он еще не вступил. Отказ от предложения Шидо будет равноценен объявлению войны, но–

\- А что, если бы до того, как они установили контакт, он внезапно изменил свою точку зрения и перестроил свою бизнес-модель так, чтобы быть порядочней и больше заботиться о благосостоянии рабочих?

Акечи недоуменно моргнул.

\- Эм… Я подозреваю, что они решат, что он сошел с ума, и станут держаться подальше. Но это звучит маловероятно.

\- Тогда пришла пора мне поделиться своими ответами. – Хару постаралась как можно внятней объяснить Дворцы и Сокровища, и как кража Сокровища может вызвать смену взгляда на жизнь. Макото уже все это знала, но слушала с таким же пристальным вниманием, как и Акечи.

Когда она закончила, Акечи выглядел глубоко обеспокоенным.

\- Я… Мне надо об этом подумать. Тебе не кажется, что это как будто… ты убиваешь часть кого-то, лишь потому что…?

Хм, может, Акечи и не врал про свои сомнения насчет этики воровства сердец?

\- Если он войдет в заговор, рано или поздно его убьют полностью.

\- Рано или поздно _всех_ убивают полностью, - ответил Акечи. – Ладно, обмен информацией произведен. Нам надо идти. Но сперва, мы можем хотя бы просто _взглянуть_ , что за дверью?

Хару никогда не претендовала на звание самого _здравомыслящего_ члена команды.

За дверью цвет стен и пола сменился с серого на белый. Тени в костюмах биозащиты делили пространство с тенями в белых халатах. В комнате были три прозрачных контейнера из плексигласа, каждый на ручной тележке, и в каждом по скалящемуся, дикому… волкочеловеку? обезьяночеловеку? Привязанные короткими поводками к верху ящика, они безуспешно терзали когтями стены клеток.

Перед их глазами восприятие в костюме повезло одну из коробок вдаль по коридору. Когда оно приблизилось к их позиции, Хару увидела, что «поводок» был куском тусклой желтой ткани. Хм.

\- Ох, как мне все это не нравится, - прошептала Макото. Акечи не сказал ничего.

* * *

В реальном мире они обменялись неловкими прощаниями, разделили деньги на три части, а трофеи – на две (Макото отказалась от своей доли), и сдержанно договорились списаться позже, чтобы обсудить следующие рейды на Дворцы. В поезде по дороге к Макото (где она по официальной версии пробыла весь день), Хару глубже задумалась о том, что они увидели.

– А что Джиккен за школа?

Макото уже достала свой телефон.

\- Акадмия Джиккен является старшей школой для подготовки к колледжу для студентов с высоким потенциалом из «неблагоприятных» ситуаций. У ее выпускников при этом достаточно неплохой процент зачисления – но в то же время относительно высокий уровень отчислений и выбываний.

\- Хмм.

\- У них в самом деле есть общежитие. Признаюсь, я этого не ожидала.

* * *

К одновременному облегчению и стыду Хару, Макото сама предложила сосредоточиться на Дворце ее отца, а не Камошиды. В конце концов, в случае Камошиды не было лимита по времени. Взамен, Хару настояла, что Макото не должна забрасывать свои учебные обязательства, и между делом, не задумывалась ли она о вступлении в ученический совет? (Она не могла стать причиной отказа Мако-чан от роли президента!) Хару уделила некоторое время разведению сада и поиску медикаментов.

И размышлениям. В основном размышлениям.

Отводить Акечи в Дворец ее отца было _последним_ , что она хотела делать, но даже Дворцы Камошиды и Ишигавы были бы затруднительны для команды из двух человек без навигатора, а в будущем Дворец ее отца был гораздо сложнее, чем любой из них. С Акечи они получили бы еще одного компетентного бойца, и, хотя он явно не был командным игроком от природы, он довольно неплохо адаптировался в ходе их общей экскурсии. Если она могла положиться на безопасность, позволенную ее компроматом, его присутствие было бы большой помощью.

Если она _не_ могла положиться на компромат, то у них были большие проблемы; однако, присутствие Акечи в Дворце ее отца вряд ли бы сильно усугубило ситуацию.

Ей все это _не нравилось_.

Акира бы знал, как с этим справиться.

* * *

**Групповой чат** :

ХО: Тебе интересна идея обмена помощью с Дворцами? Ставка два к одному, так как мы с Макото будем вместе.  
ГА: Да. Тот нелепый замок?  
ХО: Нет. Другое место.  
ГА: Значит, Дворец твоего отца. Хорошо.  
МН: Я пытаюсь придумать справедливые условия с учетом превратностей наших расписаний.  
ГА: Ясно.  
ГА: Мне будет сложно вечером и ночами.  
МН: Я это учту.

ГА: Нуар, ты заинтересована в дальнейшем обмене информацией?  
ХО: Я подумаю об этом.

* * *

Тени на космической станции были, в среднем, слабее, чем она помнила, а убежища встречались чаще. Они все равно едва не умерли в первый же день, так как Хару вспомнила о том, что Тени типа Пробудившиеся Боги отражали стрельбу лишь после того, как отправила в их сторону несколько гранат. По крайней мере, в этот раз ее не понадобилось воскрешать, но ей все равно пришлось использовать Камень Жизни, который она нашла во время посещения Дворца Ишикавы, и _две_ порции медикаментов из аптеки, которые восстанавливали здоровье, но отправляли к чертям ее координацию. Она дважды вошла в стену по дороге к ближайшему убежищу. Дважды.

В убежище Акечи выудил небольшую черную записную книжку и ручку откуда-то из недр своего костюма (по которому не было похоже, что в нем должно быть место для хранения канцелярии) и, не дожидаясь лечения, принялся яростно писать.

\- Это заметки о Тенях? – спросила Макото, пытаясь заглянуть ему через плечо. Акечи увернулся.

\- Да. Некоторые из них мне раньше не встречались.

Макото сделала небольшую паузу.

\- Могли бы… _мы_ на них взглянуть?

\- …Скажите, что вам интересно, и я сдам знать, если у меня это есть.

\- Мне кажется, практичней было бы создать копию записей для каждого из нас, - намекнула Макото. Акечи с опаской прижал к груди журнал, но его взгляд был расчетливым.

В конце концов, в обмен на право пользования записями на сорок восемь часов, Хару пришлось объяснить ему навигаторские способности, против чего у нее не было возражений, и что она имела ввиду под _вербовкой Персон_ , против чего возражений у нее было _очень много_. Последним, что им было нужно, это Акечи с доступом ко всем способностям Акиры.

Но это оправдало себя весьма неожиданным образом. Макото потратила всю ночь на создание фотокопий каждой страницы записной книжки. Вторые ее две трети состояли из дотошно опрятных заметок о Тенях – описания, известные сильные стороны и слабости, отмеченные атаки, стратегии, и даже несколько попыток набросков. Это было весьма полезно, особенно так как Макото решила немедленно начать их заучивать. А вот _первая_ треть была представлена довольно неуклюжим «логом космического корабля».

\- Это код, - объяснила Макото, показав Хару копии, - или, возможно, очень неудачная попытка творческого письма, но я все же считаю, что код.

Хару пролистала несколько страниц. Неужели Акечи действительно шифровал заказные убийства и… чем бы там еще Шидо не заставлял его заниматься грузоперевозками, увольнительными и похвалами экипажу?

\- Ты сможешь его взломать?

\- Не сразу… И я не хочу давать обещаний, я никогда раньше этого не делала… но я определенно могу попытаться.

* * *

Акечи так и не упомянул часть книжки, не посвященную Теням, не просил в нее не заглядывать, когда передал журнал, и не попытался ее объяснить; но позже, когда она в следующий раз увидела, как он делает записи, ей показалось, что ранние страницы были вырваны.

* * *

Если сравнивать силы врагов, то лаборатория была, вероятно, легче космической станции, но она была труднее в другом смысле. Сперва она казалась просто нелепой и омерзительной – повсюду сновали облаченные в медицинские халаты восприятия, расчленяющие ревущих зверей и сшивающих их назад _другими_ , обрекая их волочиться кругом как монстров Франкенштейна. Это было жутко и тошнотворно, и Хару чувствовала неловкую благодарность за _бескровность_ роботов.

К ее стыду, лишь в середине третьей вылазки она поняла, что ощеренные звери отображали то, как Ишикава воспринимал _учеников_. В свете этого, из гротескной и неприятной лаборатория становилась ужасающей. Любые протесты касательно оказания помощи Акечи с Дворцом быстро испарились.

(Она была уверена, что Акечи и Макото знали с первого взгляда. Поводки горчичного оттенка были _галстуками_.)

(Хару задавалась вопросом о том, что произошло с Джиккеном в ее будущем. Отложил ли Акечи исследование Дворца, пока Шидо не перевел его, и оставил Джиккен позади? Или он прошел его в одиночку, и совершил ментальный паралич? Откровенно говоря, она… не была уверена, насколько она смогла бы винить Акечи за это.)

* * *

**Групповой чат** :

МН: Акечи-кун, я хотела бы тебя попросить научить меня делать отмычки.  
МН: И Стелсанолы.  
МН: И Гохо-М.  
ГА: Зачем?  
МН: Потому что мы явно используем больше, чем ты успеваешь восполнять.  
ГА: Это правда.  
ГА: Я не уверен, как это можно технически устроить.  
ХО: Если понадобится, можем взять день отдыха от осмотра Дворцов. Это важные инструменты.  
МН: Но убежище ведь В ПОЛЕ ЗРЕНИЯ!  
ГА: Ты могла бы разобраться, изучив примеры, Нидзима-сан.  
ГА: Я так и начал их делать. Я поделюсь несколькими завтра.

* * *

Они прогрессировали, но крайне _медленно_. Иногда им даже не получалось добраться до следующего убежища за один раз, так что им приходилось заново покрывать те же пространства. Это было утомительно. Мако-чан, судя по всему, могла одновременно жонглировать постоянными изучениями Дворцов и безупречной академической деятельностью, но Хару начинала испытывать затруднения. К счастью, она уже проходила все это ранее, даже если она помнила не все, так что она… справлялась. Более или менее.

Акечи каким-то образом умудрялся находить время для школы, двух Дворцов, и периодических психических срывов – некий неудачливый неназванный в новостях ученик старшей школы внезапно в свирепстве сломал обе руки в попытке прилюдно избить статую; сотрудница клуба хостес пришла в ярость и серьезно ранила нескольких клиентов винными бутылками – и какие бы еще грязные поручения ему не давал Шидо. Хару понятия не имела, как он это делал. Публичная детективная работа все еще не началась, и ей было интересно, когда это произойдет.

Трофеи из Дворцов несколько улучшились, но ей все равно пришлось задействовать собственные ресурсы, чтобы улучшить свой гранатомет. Не то, чтобы она особо носила особо вычурные украшения.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что никто не спросит, куда они исчезли.

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый раз, когда мне надо переводить японские имена собственные с английского на русский, я кручу колесо фортуны и выбираю написание на основе результата


End file.
